In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a strut for use in combination with a door panel such as with the panel of a multi-panel folding garage door.
Folding garage doors are typically constructed from a plurality of generally rectangular panels which are hinged so that they articulate with respect to one another as they are moved between a door closed and a door open position. The door panels are generally mounted on tracks positioned on opposite sides of the door opening. The tracks extend upwardly and inwardly into the interior of the garage enclosure. Thus the door panels may be attached by means of rollers to the tracks so that the door may be raised or lowered. As the door is raised or lowered, the panels articulate one with respect to the other and follow the tracks between the closed position and the open position.
In certain geographical regions, particularly in regions where environmental conditions demand, doors are required pursuant to building codes to withstand significant forces. For example, in Florida where hurricanes are prevalent, garage doors as well as other doors for enclosures are required to meet certain building code wind resistance standards in order to qualify for installation in buildings. The standards typically require that garage doors withstand wind gusts in excess of 100 mph. State and local agencies often require testing to verify compliance with building code standards. The State of Florida code is an example and a discussion of the applicable codes for garage doors in South Florida can be found at http://www.ehow.com/list—6828855_south-building-codes-garage-doors.html#ixzz0z53VQd6q which is incorporated herein by reference.
A means for providing a garage door that meets building code standards is to provide reinforcements for the door panels. Such reinforcements may comprise struts or trusses which are attached to the inside face of the door panels. The placement, design and number of such reinforcing elements may vary. However, a uniform objective is to provide means for enhancing the structural integrity of such doors.
Heretofore, various patents have been granted which disclose construction reinforcement techniques such as struts for the purpose of reinforcing folding panels including the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,407 entitled “Folding Garage Door With Reinforcing Struts”, issued on May 12, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,399 entitled “Switchboard Construction”, issued on Apr. 9, 1940; U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,503 entitled “Sectional Door of the Vertically Opening Horizontally Hinged Type”, issued on Dec. 9, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,212 entitled “Extra Wide Vertically Sliding Doors”, issued on Dec. 27, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,547 entitled “Prefabricated Building”, issued on Nov. 28, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,460 entitled “Floor Panel for Elevated Flooring”, issued on Apr. 27, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,625 entitled “Reinforced Collapsible Door”, issued on May 13, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,474 entitled “Door Brace Structure”, issued on Jun. 23, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,613 entitled “Sliding Door”, issued on Sep. 28, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,916 entitled “Panel Construction”, issued on Jun. 26, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,021 entitled “Garage Door with Rolled Overlapping Joint for Adjacent Panels”, issued on Jun. 24, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,003 entitled “Door Stiffener”, issued Oct. 7, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,043 entitled Pivoting Screen Panel for Sectional Garage Door, issued Mar. 29, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,476 entitled “Web Stiffener for Light-Gauge Metal Framing Members”, issued on May 31, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,439 entitled “Tension Strut Apparatus and Method for an Overhead Garage Door”, issued on Jun. 19, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,545 entitled “Economical Steel Roof Truss”, issued on Jan. 8, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,270 entitled “Garage Door Brace”, issued Dec. 31, 1996.
The utilization of struts of the type disclosed in the above-identified references and otherwise available in the marketplace accomplishes the function of enhancing the structural integrity of door panels. Nonetheless there has remained a need to provide improved struts and strut constructions which meet a number of criteria. First, the amount of material allocated to the strut should be minimized in order to reduce the weight of the reinforcing strut. Second, such struts should be resistant to tensile as well as torsional forces. Third such struts should be easily incorporated with existing folding door panel constructions. Fourth such struts should be inexpensive, easy to install, easy to replace and compact in order to avoid misuse of space within the interior of a building enclosure due to unnecessary intrusion of the reinforcing strut construction. Fifth, such struts should enable doors and door panels to meet or exceed code requirements.
These and other objects, advantages and features comprise incentives for the development of the present invention.